Return to Oblivion
by MrsCreedy
Summary: PRIMAL. Takes place ten years after the events in Primal, and now it is time for Jen to return to Oblivion to save the realms once again. Along her journey she will make some new friends and enemies as well as meet up with some old ones too. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Primal or any of its characters

"Goodbye Jen"

"I will never forget you"

"Do you think you might endeavor never to forget me only in my current form?"

"Not a chance Rocky, not a chance."

I woke up in a cold sweat, not sure why? I guess some part of me feels these dreams are stressful. Maybe because that time in my life was very stressful, or that after years of therapy I am still having these dreams. Don't get me wrong I would never want to forgot those memories, I consider them the best ones of my life, I just don't see why I have to relive them every night while I'm asleep.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 8:00am. It was early and I had gone to sleep pretty late, but I knew that if I did go back to bed that those dreams would just reappear in my sleep, and honestly it made makes we rather sad, and I that is not how I wanted to start my day.

I tiredly walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, not much had changed in ten years, I still was very much a rocker chick with long dark hair, and the darker make up and clothes, I guess I prefer the familiar things.

Speaking of familiar, that's when I felt it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, and anxiety washed over my whole body. I often felt this way when I was in Oblivion, the feeling of fear, of not knowing who to trust, the feeling that something right behind you… watching you.

I whipped around as fast as I could in my small bathroom, and nothing. Nothing was there just the walls of the room. The panic flooded from my body instantly. It must have just been some after effects of the dream, but it was time to stop dwelling in the past, and get one with my day. I hopped in my shower, and washed away all the old feelings the morning had brought with it, and hoped the rest of my day would not be this way, but in the back of my mind I new something was different, and that today was going to be far from normal.

Author's Note: okay so lets get down to business, I recently replayed the Game Primal, it's a great game and I suggest you check it out if you have not, might be a little hard to come across these days though. Anyway this fic will be much longer that normal for me, and I will try to update it at least weekly, bare with me if it takes longer than that. Please read and review as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: All This Past

When I got out of the shower I manage to find a clean pair of jeans and black tank top. I put on the usual make up, and my dream from the night before made me want to put my hair in pigtails, for old time sake. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, there were some errands I need to run before work.

As I walked down the busy city street, I start to think about all that has happened in the last 10 years, since I returned from Oblivion. After waking up from my coma things didn't go real great. In fact, it was a very hard time for me. I had waited week after week for Lewis to wake up, but he never did, and after three months his parents pulled the plug, no matter how much I begged them not too. I guess the well of Chronos didn't lead him back to me after all.

Things sort of spun out of control after that. I did a lot of drinking, and one night after far too many drinks I ended up crashing my car through someone's living room. Luckily no one was hurt, but I spend a couple nights in jail, and then the court sent me to rehab. There I got into a therapy program, and learned to come to terms with Lewis's death. I got my act together and went to college, and got a degree in business, and I run my own nightclub, called Oblivion. I guess I just can't let some things go.

My mind came back to reality when I realized I was standing outside my club. It was time to let the past go, and quit daydreaming. I had work to do and errands to run, this was no time to get lost down memory lane. I entered the club, and found my bartender cleaning the bar up from last nights rave. Her name was Kat, and she had become one of my best friends, not to mention she was an awesome bartender. She knew how to make every drink known to man, as well as a good business partner. There was no way I could run this place myself, and she was someone I could trust to help with that.

"Hey Jen! What you up to this morning? I didn't expect you in until late this afternoon the way you partied last night." Kat said with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah well I have to errands to run before I am officially on the clock, I just wanted to see how things were going, and if you needed anything?" I said with a return smile.

"Nah Jen, I got things under control. What kind of errands you got?"

"I have to run to the grocery store, I literally have no food left in the house. Then again I am rarely there, I'm always here working."

"Well just make sure you get back here for tonight, I found a rad new band to play here tonight. My cousin, Rachel, she used to date the guitarist, swears they are great on stage as well as off stage if you know what I mean. "

" Awesome! Tonight should be good then, and don't worry I am just running to the store, I will be right back." She waved me out of the bar, and I headed to market a few blocks over.

When I had gotten the groceries I need I headed back to my apartment. The sidewalk was crowded as ever, especially with two bags full of groceries in my hands. I stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to say, "WALK". I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I felt that oh-so familiar feeling of being walked, or stalked. It feft like someone was standing right behind their eyes burning into the back of my head. My whole body was hot and cold at the same time I didn't understand why the anxiety was so powerful today? I had dreams all the time of Oblivion, why was this mornings any different?

The sign change to "WALK", and I started to walk across the street. The feeling followed, and intensified. I almost felt paralyzed, like it took all I had to put one foot in front of the other. Then I heard a loud noise that for as close as it sounded, it sounded really very faint. The sound was so familiar like…like…like a car horn. I turned in time to see the grill of a car barreling through the intersection, towards me. I froze and just shut my eyes, I felt extreme pain for a split second, and then I opened my eyes. I found myself on the other side of the street, I notice I was no longer holding my grocery bags, and then I saw a bunch of people crowded around the crosswalk. The Car I thought was barreling towards me was there in the crowd of people, and one guy was yelling, "I didn't see her, I thought the light was green, I am so sorry!" I tried to see through the crowd at what they were all staring at. It looked as if someone was lying on the ground. I tried to see who it was but then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move to behind me. I turned and saw the figure running, it was hard to make out, and it looked huge man that had long spiky hair. Something inside said to follow it.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" I called out to it as I ran after it. It turned into an alleyway, and I follow it, "Hey wait! Can't you hear me?" I called to it again. Just ahead of the figure at the end of the alley a blinding white light appeared. The figure disappeared into it. I continued after it until I couldn't see anything but white. The light was warm, and consumed all that was around me, and then it brightened so much that I had to shut my eyes. Everything went black, and I lost all consciousness at that point.

When I regained consciousness, I found that the air had turned violently cold. The ground was wet and soft not like a city street at all. I opened my eyes and found I was staring up at the night sky through tall thick trees. I sat up and looked around the ground was covered in snow, and there was nothing but forest in every direction.

"Not like the city street indeed." I said to myself hugging my hugging my arms to my chest to stay warm, " Where the hell am I? What happened to the person I was chasing? And what was that light? Did that car hit me? Is this hell? If it is, it is certainly not what everyone expects."

I stood up, and my head spun. I didn't know how long been out, but it felt like I had one hell of a hangover. I suddenly heard something behind me; I whipped around to see what it was. I found myself staring into yellow glowing eyes, and a grin full of sharp teeth. I backed up, but the creature was shrouded in shadow I couldn't see it full form. I heard more noises from behind me; I turn my head and realized these things had surrounded me. The one in front of me stepped into the small beam of moonlight showing through the trees. It was all hunched over, walking on all fours; it had small pointed ears, and dark fur with two white stripes down its back. I realized I had seen these creatures before… when I was in Solum. These creatures where called Malkai, and I remember Scree telling me, that I was on their menu.

"Is this how it ends?" I whispered to myself as they drew closer. Then I heard a loud ruckus in the forest. The Malkai must have heard it too, for they turned their attention from me, and began staring out in to the dark trees. Two arrows flew out of the dark hitting two of the Malkai, sending the rest of them running for their lives. Another arrow came flying by and killed a third Malkai. I watched the rest run off in to the trees and out of sight. When I turned around to where the arrows came from I was confronted by a much bigger, much taller figure. It stood like a human, but its features where purely animal. It had huge horns on its head, and its body covered in thin fur. It wore many layers of animal skins from the looks of it. It spat some words at me, none that I could understand, but I had heard the language before, it was the same language the Ferai. I knew then that is what I was staring at, and that I was somehow in Solum.

A thousand questions ran through my head, like how I had gotten to Solum? Did that car hit me? Was I killed if that car hit me? Was Solum my weird afterlife? All these question were put on hold when three more Ferai appeared. They did not look to happy, but then I heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"It's all right I know her, she is Arella's Campion. The hybrid from Mortalis." A Ferai said walking up beside the one in front of me. I recognized him immediately, it was Prince Jared, the same guy I had to help save, and put on the throne of Solum, the last time I was here.

" Ervic, step back, I promise she is a friend." Jared said giving the other Ferai a shove, " Help claim the rewards of the hunt, I will deal with her." The other Ferai moved on to help carry the corpses of Malkai.

" Jenifer isn't it?" Jared asked, " what are you doing way out here? How did you get here? Is Oblivion in some type of peril?"

"I have no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember was chasing someone into a giant white light. I wish I knew, but I have no idea even to begin to explain how I might have got here." I answered. Jared looked at me like I was a lost puppy. To be honest I felt like one, I had no answers for how I got here, or what happened prior to getting here. I felt unless.

"Your attire is not fit for this weather. Come with us back to the Royal Keep." Jared said wrapping one of his animal pelts around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Prince Jared." I said

"I'm King now Jenifer, you saw to that."

"Oh right." I said with a laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed. Jared began to walk, and I followed him. I didn't know what to think of the day's events. Everything was so confusing, but now that I had met up with Jared, I felt confident that I would get answers soon, or at least I hoped.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know its been a long time coming on this one. It seems I had forgotten about this Fic, but now I plan to finish it. Here is chapter one, chapter two will soon follow. I believe I caught all the type-os but if not sorry, and I will do what I can to fix them. I hope you like and please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Sacred Relics

It had been ten years since I was last in the walls of this Fortress. Though last time it was not under such friendly terms. I had dreamed of this place so many times, it felt so surreal to actually be here, though part of me still wasn't sure I was. Part of me was expecting to wake up any second to find myself in my own bed in my small apartment. None of my dreams were like this; I never dreamt I returned to Oblivion. My dreams were usually reliving the memories of my time here. Most nights were the memories of the last moments of my journey, where I had to say goodbye to Scree or, as he was then General Abdizur.

After waking up from my coma ten years ago I wasn't sure any of it was real. I thought that maybe I had dreamt it all to deal with the trauma I had suffered. Deep down though I knew this place was real, and what happened to me here was real. Being here now it felt so weird. For a long time this place felt so far away, like a dream I couldn't touch, but now it felt so real, liking coming home, and if what Arella said is true, and I believe that it is, this was my home, well Oblivion was anyway.

I was alone for the moment, Jared had felt me in a small stone room, with the promise he would return in a moment. I was sitting by the warm hearth, in the Malkai skins I was given to wear. Though animal fur really weren't my thing, they were warm, and right now that's all that mattered. The last time I was in Solum, I thought I would freeze to death if it wasn't for all the running around Scree and I did. Then I was able to channel Ferai energy, and the cold no longer bothered me. However, I was not in possession of my Vambraces this time, so channeling demon energy was out. I guess the furs would do until I could figure out what was going on.

Jared returned to the room with his hands carrying two bowls. He handed one to me, and joined me by the warm hearth.

"It's Malkai stew, and its very hot so be careful." He said. I took a spoon full into my mouth. Malkai stew was incredibly salty and the meat most defiantly did not taste like chicken, but it was hot, and I was cold, so I ate it.

" I got to say Jared, its good to see that you are doing well. Last time I saw you, you were chained up, and had been beaten. I am happy you are alright now." I said. He frowned for a moment possibly reflecting on his imprisonment, than gave me a small smile.

"It is good to see you again too Jen, I wish I had had time to properly thank you for setting things right here in Solum. But I knew you had to hurry on your journey to save Oblivion. I am deeply in your debt for all the good you have done for Solum."

"Really it was nothing. I know at the time I was kind of a whiny bitch, but in the end I was real happy to help." I said. Over the years I had realized how selfish I had been, when I was here. All I cared about was finding my boyfriend, and getting the hell home, I didn't care what happened to these worlds. Not that I was soulless or anything, when I originally met Jared, he was beaten and hid away for no one to ever see again, and I knew that was wrong, and I wanted to help. And I did help, in the end I had saved all of Oblivion, but that didn't mean I was happy about my position at the time. I pretty much had complained Scree's ear off, well he did lose an ear but not from my complaints. The point was after I had return to the "real world" I realized how much of a bitch I had been.

"Jen? Jen? You there."

I snapped out of my daze at the sound of his voice.

" Oh yes, sorry Jared, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I said with a weak smile. He smiled back softly, but then his face became very serious.

"Jen, I hate to put even more on your mind than you already have, but I think I know why you are here."

"Really?"

"Its true under my reign that Solum has remained a peaceful place, but as of late some disturbing information has come to my attention. Though things may seem calm here, they are not. Abaddon has been trying to make many advances into Solum. His minions hide in shadows, spreading his evil into my kingdom. Though I have done much to keep them at bay, one month ago I was told ancient tale about the Relics of the Realms."

"Relics? What Relics?"

"I am getting to that Jen. They are sacred weapons, one for each realm that are hidden away, and long forgotten. They are extremely powerful weapons Jen, and Abaddon means to find them, and use them to influence the realms into the side of chaos."

"No! I wont let him!" I shouted as I stood up in anger. All that work of stopping him ten years ago, the loss of Lewis, and many other lives, for him to just start this shit again. I was not going to stand for that.

"I was hoping you would say that, for as the legend goes it is said that only Order's champion knows their location. With your help Jen, we can find Solum's relic before Abaddon, and use it to banish his presents from here."

"Well if the relic is missing, why are we trying to find it? I mean its safe if it remains forgotten, right?"

"Abaddon will not give up Jen. He will keep sending his minions into realms spreading fear and chaos until he has them all. Its not just enough to keep these relics hidden, we now have to find them, and use them against him before he can against us."

"I understand what you are saying but…" He cut me off.

"There are no buts Jen. I have a family now, a young son who will one day be King of Solum. I will not let anything get in the way of him growing up and seeing to the good of Solum! Chaos with never reign here! NEVER!!" he paused to calm down and then said, " I assumed that Arella's champion would have no qualms with this, if you will not help Jen, that is up to you. You are not of this world, it truly isn't your battle."

"Whoa, now stop right there, Bud. I said I would help, and that's what I plan to do. And you're wrong I was born in Oblivion, and I will not let Abaddon take it over. I am with you on this Jared, but even though I am from Oblivion I know Jack shit about it. I mean I was never told of these relics that last time I was here. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking."

"These Relics have been long forgotten, I had heard elders talking about them when I was just a boy, but they said they were just legends. It wasn't until recently I was told that they were in fact real, and I was too do whatever it took to keep Solum's relic out of Abaddon's hands."

"Who told you they were real? I mean is the person who told you trustworthy, or was one of these "Elders" just leading you on? I mean what if this person is working for Abaddon, and is just trying to distract you so he can take over?"

"If General Abdizur is working for Abaddon we are all in serious danger." He said giving me a look that said I was foolish to doubt him.

"Scr… I mean Abdizar told you this?" I felt my throat swell as I choked out the words. My mind had been a whirl since I arrived back in Solum. It was filled with unanswered questions, but never once had I asked about Scree, or even thought to ask. The thing I missed most about Oblivion was Scree's company. My whole life I was never a friendly person, when I was little not many kids wanted to play with me, because I was bully, and I picked on everyone. As I got older I hung with a rough crowd, and in my late teens I met Lewis, who became my everything for the time we were together. Scree was the first "real" friend I ever had, I found that when I had awaken from my coma, It was Scree I missed most of all. As much as I got pissed at him over the course of our adventure, and as much as I blamed him for what had happened to me, I missed him. I missed having someone around who cared for me. He was my best friend, and even though I had not seen him in over ten years, or even thought I would see him again, I always thought of him as my closest friend.

"General Abdizur was stationed here for several months, he helped me to strengthen me army, and keep Abaddon's evil at bay. I learned much from him, and was very thankful to have him as an ally. What's weird is I ask him if you would be returning, I wanted to properly thank you as I mentioned earlier, but he said he doubt you would ever return here, and yet here you are."

"All I need to know is that Abdizur is in favor of this, and I am on board. So where do we start looking?"

" I don't know, and neither did General Abdizur, all I know are legends, and all of them say that Arella's Champion knows their hiding place."

"Well that's bull because I don't know anything about these thiings. Wait a minute, why would Abdizur say I would never return if I was the one who knows where these things are? It sounds like you guys need me on this one."

" I said they were legends Jen, and since you don't know where Solum's Relic is, I would say we are in the same position with you, as we were without." He gave me a smug smile after he had spoken.

"yeah well, what exactly is Solum's Relic, do we even know what we are looking for?"

"The Sword of Solum, it's a weapon that was said to have fallen from the heavens, and was wielded be the first King of Solum, and used it to drive the shadows to chaos out of Solum."

"Well that didn't last long." I said with a roll of my eyes. He frowned at me for mocking his people's legend.

"As the legend goes, it is said the sword was hidden after the King died, it said it was laid to rest with his body in the Sacred Grove. Which was supposedly a lush garden."

"So where is this Sacred Grove supposed to be?"

"That's just it Jen. There is no place like that in all of Solum. Solum is a land cover in snow and ice, and it is eternally night here. Impossible for any vegetation like that to grow. Its just a legend Jen, I am afraid its not much help."

"Maybe not, but when you were missing you were in a place were no one ever went because it was forbidden to go to the Necropolis unless you are a holy man of some kind. Is there any other place like that in Solum?"

"Hmmmmmm its possible. I myself am not sure of such a place, but the Shaman at the burial grounds might know."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said quite loudly.

"Hold on Jen. Its very late, and you have had a rough day I suggest we get some rest, and head out first thing tomorrow." I was so interested in talk Jared and I were having, I had forgotten how tired I was.

"Alright, I guess I could use to get a few Z's."

Jared showed me to my room, and then shut me in for the night. As I lied there under the fur cover in the dark all I could think about was Scree. Ever since Jared had said he had been helping him, I couldn't get my mind off him. Scree as my closest friend even though we didn't know each other all that well, sure I didn't know his favorite color, what kind of music he liked, or if he even liked music, what I knew was that I could trust him. He always had my back even if he was being secretive half the time when we were on our journey. I knew that I could put my life in his hands, and he would never let anything bad happen to me. That's what friendship was too me. Right now all I wished was that Scree, I mean General Abdizar was alive and well.

All this thinking of past memories, unanswered questions, sacred relics, and destiny wracked my brain. I was emotional and physically exhausted, and I had just had enough for one day. I closed my eyes and whispered to the silence, " Rocky, wherever you are, be safe." I slowly drifted off to sleep after that. I had a big day ahead me, and I could only hope to come out on top of all this.

Author's Note: hopefully I caught all the spelling errors, if not I am sorry. I have noticed I switch tenses a lot, and I am trying to catch myself on that, so sorry if that has been confusing. I am going to try to get a chapter up weekly, but we will see how that goes. Please Read and Review as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Sword of Solum

The cold night air stung my face as I sat low to the ground in a snow bank. I was properly dressed in Malkai skins now, but I was not a Ferai so that still left me a bit cold in the winter weather. Jared crouched less than a foot from me; we were well hidden by some small firs, and tall mounds of snow. Jared stared intently out into the night; our point of interest was about two miles a head of us, it was a camp where a Ferai Holy Man blessed young hunters before going out into the wilderness, so they may have a safe return. I thought it sounded ridicules, but then I thought about how if Scree had been here he would have chewed me out for disrespecting the culture, so I turned my thoughts back to the matter at hand.

The camp was a bright orange glow against the dark of the night; all I could see where shadows moving inside the tent. Jarred on the other hand being a Ferai could apparently hear (at least to some extent) what was going on inside the tent. Jarred suddenly jerked lower, as if he thought he had been seen, and I did the same.

"What going on?" I whispered

"Those men in the tent… they aren't Farei." Jarred said in a low voice, " They are Abaddon's minions, disguised as Ferai hunters."

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Their scent, its evil and dark, nothing like that of a Farei." He said, and then gave me a long look, " You have forgotten what its like to be a Farei, Jenifer. All our sense are heightened compared to yours, we can smell, see, and hear much more than you can currently. We are hunters, and our senses are our most powerful weapon "

"Yeah, well I don't see me getting my Vam Braces any time soon, so for now you are gonna have to be my eyes, ears, and nose. What is happening inside the tent?"

Jarred turned his attention back to the tent, and a long moment pasted before he ducked back down and turned to me.

"The holy man has failed to see Abaddon's treachery, and has given them his blessing, and good fortune for the hunt." Jarred then quickly pulled me down ducking behind the snow back, and said "They're leaving" so fast I barely heard it. We sat crouching so close to the ground that we were almost flatten against it. Jared slowly rose enough to look over the snow bank.

"Now that interesting." he said.

"What?" I whispered.

"The best hunting grounds lie to the east, but they went toward the north, toward the sacred Necropolis." He gave me a look that said he was worried, " I hate to say it Jen, but we may run into to trouble."

"So what new?" I said with my voice full of dread.

"Yes, but before you had your Vambraces, and stood a fighting chance against Ferai and Abaddon's minions alike, without them you no match for either. " He said. He reached into the Malaki skins he wore, and pulled out a long bladed dagger, and handed it too me. It was nice of him to give me a weapon, but we both knew it was a feeble attempt. I was pretty much screwed if we had to go up against any enemy at this point.

Jared and I hid in the shadows of the tall furs the surrounded the entrance to the burial grounds. We watched as Abaddon's men entered the Necropolis. I peered down the road we had come from. In the dark of the night I could see pairs of golden glowing dots. Malaki were following us, and I had never felt so trapped. Jared stalked forward and I followed. We made our way up the massive stone steps, and the large wooden doors at the top were open. The last time I had stood before these doors, it had taken some effort to get them open. The Holy Man had taken part of it in order to keep trespassers out… a lot of good that did.

" I haven't been here since…" Jared spoke suddenly, and drew me out of my thoughts.

" I am sorry for dragging you back here. I know it must be difficult." I said. Jared had been imprisoned here 10 years ago. While he was imprisoned he was brutally tortured, and his mother had been murdered and replaced with an imposter that worked for Adabbon. Because of these events his father was nearly driven mad, and the whole kingdom was almost destroyed. I managed to help set all of that right, and I sure as hell was not going to let Abaddon take it now.

Jared drew his weapon, " They left the door open, which means they know we have followed them…or they are incredibly stupid? But I am betting we are walking into a trap."

We entered the massive tomb, and went down several flights of stairs before making it into the main room. The room was empty with no signs of Abaddon's men.

"Be careful Jen, who knows where they are?"

I crept slowly along the walls. The walls were stacked all the way to the high ceilings with out coves where Ferai bodies lay. There had to be thousands who lay buried here, and I was looking for only one, that had supposedly been lost for centuries. _Way to go Jen, taking on the task that damn near impossible. _ I looked over all the nameplates that labeled the deceased, I could read none of the names, and I did not want to distract Jared from his position of look out. The last thing we needed was to be caught with our pants down. I looked all the way up, there was no way I could read those, or even if I could, how the hell was I going get all the way up there? I reached the final column of graves on the left wall; the one at the very bottom caught my eye. It had no nameplate. I crouched next to it to see if perhaps it had been broken off over the years, but no, there was no indication that there ever was a nameplate here. It was an unmarked grave, the prefect place to hide something that you didn't want found.

"Jared come quick I think I found something!" I shouted to him across the room.

"Keep your voice down, Jen. What is it? " He said as he ran over to me. I was already busy pulling the mummified Ferai from its out cove. I unsheathed the dagger Jared had given me, and started cutting the bandages the body was wrapped in.

"Jen wait! Slow down, desecrating a body is a serious offense." He warned me. But I was on a mission, and I didn't care.

" You're the king, aren't you? I think you will cut me a deal." I said as I jerked back the wrappings. But all that was under them was a rotten corpse.

"Damn it! I thought for sure I had it!" I cursed.

"Jen for the last time you need to keep you voice down, we are not alone I remind you." I was pissed; mostly at myself forgetting my hopes up that it was be this easy. There was a shit-ton of graves in this place; I suppose one just got skipped over when they were labeling them. This sword was supposedly buried with the first king of Solum. The best way to hide it was to make the King's grave looks like everyone else. It was a good theory, but I guess whoever hid it didn't think like me.

I looked down and saw a long crack in the wood planking where the body had lay. Maybe they did think like me after all. I quickly wedge the dagger under the wood plank as far is it would could. Then uprooted it by pressing down on the dagger like a lever.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"There is something under here" I said as I wrestled with the plank to pull it free. I gave it a good pull, and fell backwards with the freed plank in hand. I threw the plank aside, and saw what lay under it… it was as a narrow tunnel. I grabbed one of the torches off the wall and held it above the tunnel.

"Damn, that's along way down." I said, " Can't even see the bottom. "

"Assuming there is one," said Jared.

" The sword is down there, it has to be," I said.

" I will stay up here incase company decides to show up." Jared said, " Give me the torch you aren't going to be able to take it down there with you."

"Shit, I was worried you were gonna say that." And I crawled into the tight space, " Christ, this must be how Santa Claus feels" and I disappeared into the dark.

The passageway was pitch black, and it took many twists and turns. After awhile I couldn't tell the difference between up and down, I thought for sure I was lost, and this narrow tunnel would be my grave. Then the dirt gave way and I slid until I fell out of the tunnel into another room, face first on to the ground.

This ground was different; it wasn't cold and hard like most of the ground in Solum. It was kind of warm, and soft, and dry. I stood up and dusted myself off, and took a good look at my surrounds. The room was very dim, and the only light was coming form above. There was a hole in the ceiling of this hidden room, for as far down this room was you could see the moon in the night sky from the hole.

"Where the fuck am I?" I whispered to myself. I looked around and that's when I noticed the room walls were covered in lush green wines, and the floor was a carpet of grass, this had to be the Sacred Grove. I spin around to see a large stone lying in the middle of the room, stuck in the stone was a sword.

"I guess that makes me King Arthur," I said to amuse myself. I walked over too it and on the stone there were words inscribed, it wasn't just any old stone, it was a headstone, even if I could not read it, I just knew. Suddenly stealing from the dead became very real, and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"I am sorry your highness, but I need the sword more they you do. If I don't take it, your wonderful kingdom will fall to the hands of evil. I don't think you would want that." The guilt I felt was replaced by stupidity that I was taking to a rock. _Talking to a rock_… that thought made me think Scree again. He would have bitched me out for wasting time by thinking of him, and talking to rocks.

I clasped both my hands around the hilt, and gave it a swift tug. The sword released itself from its stone prison. It shattered the headstone upon exiting. I held the sword in my hands: Its blade was made with some black metal unknown to me, and it was split down the middle making it more like two blades. The split stopped about 7 inches from the hilt, and one of the two halves of the blade was longer than the other by at least 5 inches. Through out the whole sword were twisting and turning grooves that glowed with neon green light. As I stared at the green light it began to intensify to a blinding green blur. The sword began to shake violently in my hands, but I could not let go. The light consumed everything around me, all I could hear was my heartbeat, and then everything went blank for second.

Then the light started to recede back into the sword. I could see again, and my heart returned to normal. I could suddenly see a lot more in the dim room. I looked at my hands; they had black spots, and thin grey fur on them. I put my hand to my head, and felt my smooth horns. The sword must have channeled my Feria energy. I placed the sword on the ground, and started to feel myself begin to change back, I quickly picked it up again.

"So that's how it works." I said to myself, " Now its time to go save Solum. Abaddon wont know what hit him."

The way back to the top was much easier with my Ferai senses. As I got closer to the top I could hear voices yelling, but they were muffled, and I didn't speak Ferai. Then I heard a huge commotion, and I knew Jared was in trouble. I moved as fast as I could and finally reached to the top, to find Jared fending off four other Ferai. Jared was right; they defiantly had a different scent to them than other Ferai. I leaped forward and slashed two of them a crossed the chest with the sword. The Ferai's wounds glowed green, and their bodies began to rapidly decay until they were nothing but a pile of bones lying on the floor.

"Whoa, I was not expecting that." I said in totally awe.

"I told you the Sword of Solum was powerful." Jared reminded her.

"Yeah, but not one hit and your dead kind of powerful."

The other two looked in horror at what remained of their companions. Both bolt for up the stairs towards the exit.

"We have to stop them Jen, or they will inform Abaddon that we have found the sword." Jared drew his bow and shot one of the Ferai in the back, causeing him to fall dead to the floor. The other made it out. Jared and I ran after him but when we reached the door out of the Necropolis, he was out of sight. Jared grabbed my arm and pointed off into the distance.

"Look there, that smoke! That's where the Royale Fortress is!" He shouted in total shock, "we have been distracted, and Abaddon has started his assault on my kingdom. We must hurry before we are too late!" He fled down the stairs and was at the bottom before I could even move.

"Jared, Stop! The Rift Gate over there, It will get us there much fast than on foot." We started up the gate and ran through it. A second later we were in the Fortress with chaos all around us. Ferai fought other beasts of all different forms. Jared jump straight battle swinging his blade wildly at the enemy, as I just stood there like a moron stunned by the carnage. The last time I was in oblivion, I witnessed many unsettling things, but none like this. There was death and blood all round. That's when I realized that this is what it would be like every second of everyday if Abaddon ruled. I was not going to let that happen, and I ran after Jared into battle!

Autnor's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter up. I had a bit of writers block, but now that over, and updates should be much more regular. Thank you for reading! Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
